dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Teens
Dragonball Teens: Chapter 1 '''Dragonball Teens '''is an untold story about certain events that happend in Goku's teen years. This story takes place during the first series. To become stronger for the next competition Goku decides to travel the world. Along his journey he slowly grows up and meets new friends and fights new enemies... Part 1: A New Journey Begins... Goku, Bulma, Chichi and Yamcha are standing in some kind of forest. With a new competition on the way everybody is gone off to train. Goku decides to travel the world to become stronger, he and his friends say goodbye to each other because they aren't gonna see each other for a while... Goku is ready to go and wants to say goodbye to Bulma. Goku: Well, I guess this is goodbye for now... Bulma grabs Goku in her arms and starts huging him Goku: Aaah!!! Bulma (crying): I'm gonna miss you Goku!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chichi and Yamcha look at each other and start laughing with the situation. Bulma let's go and keeps her head straight. Bulma: You go then and leave us behind!!!!!!!! Bulma goes away and it's Yamcha's time to say goodbye. Yamcha: Good luck on your journey, Goku!!!! Goku: Thanks, you too!!!!!!! Yamcha: Train well and let me see your new skills in about a year!!!! Goku: I will!!! I will be much stronger!!!!!! Yamcha: Okay!!!!!!! Yamcha and Goku hug eachoter and Yamcha departs as well. Now only Chichi and Goku are left, Chichi is looking angry at him. Chichi: You better not cheat on me on your journey!!!!!!! Goku (looking scared): Hehe!!! Chichi suddenly looks cut again. Chichi: I'm gonna miss you, Goku!!! When you come back we will get married!!! Goku (still looking scared): Hehhe!!! Goodbye, Chichi. Chichi kisses Goku on the cheak and leaves. Goku is looking red. Goku: Well I'm off then!!!!!!!! Goku starts running fast. Goku has been traveling al day in the forrest and night is about the fall... He decides to rest for a while. He has made a campfire when he suddenly hears a noise... Goku: What was that noise??? Suddenly the tree start moving and Goku is ready to attack To his great suprise a little squirl jumps at him. Goku falls on the ground. Goku: Aaah!!! Then a young teenage girl comes with red hair and 2 ponytails. Girl: There you are, Lu!!!!!! Lu the squirl jumps off Goku and into the hands of the girl. The girl helps Goku. Girl: I'm sorry that my pet scared you, little boy!!! Goku: Little boy??? I'm already 14 years old!!!! Girl: Oh, I'm sorry but you look just like a child. Goku: Yeah, I'm kinda short for my age!!! Besides what is your name??? Girl: I'm Cherry and I live in a farm not far from her!!! Goku: Well, Cherry, my name is Goku and I'm traveling the world!!! Cherry: You're way to young to travel the world on your own, where is your family??? Goku: I don't really have a family, it's a long story!!!! Cherry: Well, do you want to come to my farm, Goku??? Goku: Yes, sounds great!!! Cherry, Lu and Goku go off to the farm. Meanwhile Goku tells his past adventures to Cherry who can't believe what she's hearing... Then Cherry sees her farm. Cherry: There is my farm, you can rest there!!! Goku: Oh thank you!!!! Cherry and Goku go inside and Cherry gives him some food. Goku start eating very fast. Goku: Oh, this food is delicious!!! Cherry: It is an old recipe from my mother. Goku: Do you live here all be yourself??? Cherry (looking sad): Yeah, my mother died when I was very young and my grandfather raised me after that on this farm... Goku: I was raised by my grandfather as well!!!! Cherry: My grandfather was very smart he always was fixing broken stuff and he teached me everything what's there to know. Goku: What happened with him??? Cherry (looking sad): He got very sick and he passed away not so long ago and I'm all alone on this farm with Lu. Goku: Hey, why don't you join me on my journey??? Cherry (looks up): Oh, Goku, that wought be great and can Lu come to??? Goku: Yeah, why not. Lu makes noises and Cherry and Goku start laughing together. The next morning Cherry and Goku are ready to leave. Cherry: I can't wait what for kind of adventures are awaiting us!!!! Goke: Me too!!! While the sun comes up Cherry, Lu and Goku sett off into the sunset. Goku has made his first new friend and what new adventure lies next for Goku???? To be continued.... Part 2: Danger in the forrest Goku, Cherry and Lu have been traveling for three days and they are almost out of the big forrest. Goku: I can see the first mountains!!!! Cherry: This valley has many mountains but that is why a lot of people get lost in the woods... Goku: Why??? Cherry: These mountains look a lot alike and some people get find their dirrection any more... Goku: Lucky that you've got me, I never get lost!!! Cherry: That can be true but this forrest has many dangers!!!! Goku: I'm sure that's something that is made up be someone to scare us!!! Cherry: Well, look at that sign with danger on it!!!! Goku: What does it say??? Cherry: "Beware of wild animals and dangerous cliffs!!!!!" Goku: Dangerous animals??? Cherry: We must be very carefull, Goku, even the smallest animal can be dangerous!!!! Lu turns his head and is looking very mad at Cherry. Cherry: Accept Lu!!!! Lu looks happy again. Suddenly Goku and Cherry hear a noise comming from the forrest. Lu is scared and runs away. Cherry: Lu!!! Come Back!!!! Goku: I will go after him! Goku runs into the forrest. Cherry stays behind and someone is looking at her from the bushes.... Goku stops in the middle of the forrest as he discovers that he lost Lu. Goku: Lu!!! Come here, boy!!! Then he hears Cherry screaming.... Goku: Cherry!!! Goku starts running when he bumps in a mysterious figure... Goku: Hello??? Can I help you!!! Then Goku sees that it is just a little girl. Girl (looking scared): Help me!!! My brother fell into a cliff and I can't get him out... Goku; Where is your brother??? The girl takes Goku to a deep cliff in the forrest. Girl: He fell in there!!!! Goku: Okay, I will help you!!!! Goku slowly goes down the cliff and he then sees a young boy... Goku: It's okay I'm here to help you.... Boy: Where is my sister??? Goku: She's okay, can you grab my hand??? The boy tries but can reach Goku's hand... Boy: I can't reach it!!!! Goku: Hold on!!! Goku sees a broken twig hanging above him and he tries to grab it... Above, the girl sees Lu who is looking very scared. Girl: Well, hello little friend... Lu makes noises and is trying to show the girl something... Meanwhile, Goku is stil trying to grab the twig... He finally reaches it. Goku: Try to grab the twig!!! The boy reaches the twig and holds on as Goku slowly grabs him to above. Boy; Finally, I'm free, thank you so much!!! Goku: I'm just glad I helped you and your sister, speaking of your sister where is she???? Then they hear another scream.... Goku: That must be Cherry... Boy: Who is Cherry???? Goku: She's a friend from mine and she is in trouble... Goku and the boy follow the sound an they finally see the girl and Lu. Goku: Where is Cherry??? Girl: Do you mean that scared girl who is sitting in the tree???? Then Goku sees Cherry sitting. Goku: Cherry, what happened??? Cherry: I wild animal attacked me and I barely escaped!!!! Girl: No worries, whatever it was it's gone... Cherry climbs off the tree and is suprised to see Lu... Cherry: Lu, there you are!!! Don't you ever run away from me again!!! She then hugs him. The boy and the girl introduce themselfs to Goku and Cherry. Boy: I am Jen. Girl: And I'm Chan. Goku: What are you doing in this forrest??? Chan: Our father is a briliant scientist and one day he just took off, my brother and I are trying to find him.. Cherry: Oh, how sad.... Jen: You helped us out a lot, come to our town... Goku: Is there a town out here??? Chan: Yeah, we live in Oaksville not far from here, we will show you the way. The next day they finally reached the end of the forrest and went on a small road. Cherry: I'm glad that I'm out of that forrest!!! Goku: Me too!!!!! Chan: There, look!!! Jen; Oaksville!!!! Chan: I can't wait to introduce you guys to the others.... Then the four of them with Lu walked up the small road and into the little town. What lies in Oaksville for Goku and his new friends??? And what kind of secrets does this land behold???? To be continued.... Category:Fan Fiction